Mi regalo en San Valentín
by Criis.M
Summary: 22 años, amante de libros, con su propio canal en la red muggle, pelirroja y amargada por que mis subscriptores quieren ver más a Scorpius que a mí. ¡Ah sí! Y un beso accidental... Cosas que pasan.


**Mi regalo en San Valentín**

_**Disclaimer: sé que ya pasó, lo sé… Pero no tengo la culpa que sea de ello. Ningún personaje me corresponde, aunque sus personalidades sí. **_

_**Avísenme si desean continuación. **_

…

La puerta de mi apartamento se abrió, ni siquiera me giré para ver al recién llegado, solo me arrimé hacia la derecha del mueble para darle espacio.

Sobre la tierra, dónde vivían millones de personas y brujos, solo un ser iría a casa de su mejor amiga con un litro de colonia encima. Y ese era Scorpius Malfoy.

Revolviendo mi cabellera roja, el rubio se echó en el sofá con un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Comiendo desde ya morsa? – fastidió jalándome el dedo pequeño del pie, lo aparte de un tirón y le saqué la lengua.

-Creo que la confianza ha dañado tus modales. – el muy descarado se echó a reír con soltura, como si le hubiese contado un chiste. Yo decidí continuar.- Usualmente, cuando alguien llega a un sitio cualquiera, debe saludar.

-Lily, te saludé.

-¿Desde cuándo despeinarme es un saludo? – Y sin darle chance a responder continué - ¿Y por qué siempre usas tanta colonia cuando vienes? – Scorpius frunció el ceño y tomando el cuello de su camiseta negra para conducirlo a su nariz, inhaló, posteriormente, me miró con una mueca pensativa.

-¿Estoy usando mucha colonia?- yo sonreí. Típico, belleza con inhabilidad olfativa. Le di gracias a Dios en ese instante por ser justo y equitativo. No puede existir tanta perfección en una persona, por Merlín. -¿Por qué estás molesta?

Si, bueno… Supuse que mis evasivas no funcionarían demasiado. Suspiré y fui directo al grano.

-Todos en mi canal no dejan de preguntarme por ti.- respondí con un gruñido, su sonrisa, amplia, masculina y traviesa no fue lo que se dice un bálsamo para mi molestia, la agrandó en cantidades industriales.

¡Estúpido rubio oxigenado con sonrisa cautivadora, ojos de ensueño y físico de espanto! Pero no de un mal espanto, por supuesto, confío en que su imaginación le hará justicia, queridas lectoras.

Y sobre todo… ¡Estúpidas subscriptoras que lo único que hacían era llenarme todas las redes sociales de comentarios sobre el Adonis que salió en el video conmigo en esa semana!

Pero más aún… ¡Estúpida yo por pedirle el favor a Scorpius de aparecer en mi video de la semana haciendo el estúpido juego de adivinar el libro! El cual por cierto, había sido altamente requerido por mis subscriptores porque todos los demás Booktubers lo estaban haciendo.

Y si no sabes lo que es la comunidad de Bootube… debo informarte que si te gusta leer y no sabes de ello, no eres nadie en el mundo de las letras. Punto.

Y aquí viene la pregunta más esperada. ¿Qué hago subiendo videos hablando de libros en un programa de computadora muggle llamado YouTube cuando soy una bruja, y nada más y nada menos que la hija del mejor mago de todos los tiempos?

Sencillo.

Ser bruja es aburrido.

Lo dije.

Me puedes matar.

Pero te apreciaría si no lo hicieras. Me gusta mi vida, aunque en este momento esté enojada.

En mi defensa, solo puedo alegar un hecho que fundamente mi idiotez. YouTube es adictivo. Mírenme, a simple vista soy una pelirroja que lo único que la dista de ser corriente es ser bruja y tener como padre a Harry Potter. Ya, se terminó mi curriculum con dos oraciones y de algún modo son tan poderosas para hacer que el montón de lambe botas que habitan en el mundo mágico, caigan rendidos a mis pies.

Pero YouTube me hace ser diferente, me hace ser femenina, inteligente, entretenida, extrovertida y todas las palabras que terminen en "ida" ¡Ah! Y por supuesto, admirada; y no por ser una Potter, cosa que a los muggles les trae sin cuidado, sino porque me admiran por lo que hay dentro de mí y solo ellos conocen. Eso es sencillamente apasionante. Solo con ellos y con Scorpius puedo ser yo misma. Para los demás, soy la hija del mago todo poderoso que tiene un roll que cumplir en esta vida, y ese roll es perfección.

Por esas razones, y muchas más amaba la comunidad de Booktube, dónde tenía amigos a kilómetros de distancia que no buscaban acercarse a mí con propósitos nefastos como conseguir un trabajo en el Ministerio. Sí, me ha pasado.

-No entiendo que tengo que ver yo ahí…- la respuesta de Scorpius me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Que a nadie le importó que adiviné todos mis libros.

-Quizás saben que en realidad eres una bruja…- bromeó el rubio dándome un apretón de cachete. Me aparté. – Por cierto, feliz día de San Valentín. – y de la nada, Scorpius sacó una caja enorme que posó sobre mis rodillas. Me quedé boquiabierta.

Se echó a reír.

-Ábrelo tonta.- miré el envoltorio rosado con hipopótamos alados y me eché a reír sin poder evitarlo. ¿De dónde rayos había sacado ese papel? Y sin esperar más lo abrí y me quedé literalmente anonadada.

Cress.

Cruel beauty.

The shadow throne.

The burning sky.

Shatter me.

Rebel spring

Y por último… ¡Crash into you!

-¡SCORPIUS!- grité y me le abalancé encima a abrazarlo porque de verdad era la persona más detallista y hermosa y alcahueta en el universo por regalarme los libros que aún no me había comprado y estaba loca por leer.

Ahora su colonia me parecía más atractiva. Y no tenía nada que ver con el regalote que me había hecho.

Le llené la cara de besos porque se los merecía y… accidentalmente… ocurrió algo….

Sí, es lo que están pensando.

En mi algarabía por mostrar mi alegría (¡JA! Rima) lo besé en la boca.

Fue rápido, y obviamente sin querer. Pero la seriedad en su rostro fue lo que hizo que mi corazón se agitara y que mi estómago se volviera un nido de abejas zumbonas. Me quedé sumamente quieta, con los ojos abiertos como platos, mirándolo como si hubiese roto un mandamiento y mereciera el castigo más grande del mundo.

Pero de él emanaba una seriedad absoluta y me miraba con atención y casi como si estuviese tratando de descifrar un acertijo.

Y en mi mente, pasaba esto, más o menos: "Lily, DISCULPATE. DI ALGO PELIRROJA INUTIL. ¿Será que lo maté? ¡He dañado la amistad para siempre! Lily, es momento de que digas algo. Lo que sea. Algo así como disculpa, no fue mi intensión. No quería besarte, no así por lo menos. Mientras más callada te quedes, más la situación se agravará. Oh mierda. La he cagado"

Abrí mi boca, pero solo salieron sonidos coherentes para el idioma de las ballenas jorobadas y quizás algunos países de otro planeta. De repente, Scopius me tomó de los brazos (casi estaba montada encima de él) me apartó de sí, se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación mientras se pasaba la mano por su abundante y rizada cabellera rubia ceniza.

Jamás me había sentido tan mal en mi vida. Pero entonces caí en cuenta. ¿Qué bicho le había picado? Sólo fue un pequeño beso accidental, nada del otro mundo. ¿Por qué se comportaba como si le hubiese mostrado una teta? Y justamente iba a expresarle lo que sentía cuando él se detuvo y me miró cortándome la respiración.

-Párate. – me ordenó con la voz enriquecida de un sentimiento extraño. No sé por qué, pero obedecí; aunque si me preguntan, creo firmemente que no debí haberlo hecho.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron en un silencio retador. Sentía que el aura a mí alrededor me instaba a hacer algo, pero no sabía qué específicamente. Sólo sabía que si bajaba la miraba, perdía nuestra guerra de miradas, así de sencillo. Pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, más cuenta me daba que éste Scorpius no era el mismo chico de siempre. Parecía que mi pequeña acción no intencional hubiese desatado a un ser que no conocía pero que habitaba dentro del que sí conocía. ¿Tiene eso sentido? No lo sé, pero así lo sentía. Éste era un Scorpius ajeno pero cautivador, atrayente, fuerte, imponente, que quería hacer algo conmigo pero no sabía qué.

Y entonces mi mente me ayudó un poco recordándome que el Scorpius que tenía frente a mí no era tan ajeno después de todo.

Hacía un mes exactamente, le había pedido el favor de grabar un video de un tutorial para hacer cupcakes para el día de San Valentín (que aún no había publicado). Fue más el desastre que hicimos que lo bonito que logramos, y durante esas horas en que la harina no iba en el bold sino en nuestras cabezas, que el huevo reinaba en el suelo de mi cocina y que nuestras mejillas estaban maquilladas con azúcar en vez de su rubor natural; me di cuenta de que Scorpius tenía momentos extraños conmigo, momentos en los cuales se me acercaba demasiado y me miraba con una expresión parecida a la que usaba en ese instante. En su momento lo atribuí a nuestra batalla con los ingredientes, pero ahora que lo analizaba mejor… ¿Era tan ciega así?

Al parecer él leyó el reconocimiento de los hechos en mi mirada, porque se acercó a mí, sin romper el contacto visual y acunando mi rostro entre sus manos, me besó.

Me quedé quieta, sin mover un músculo. Porque tenía miedo, pavor de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sólo podía afirmar lo siguiente:

Scorpius me estaba besando.

Scorpius sabía a hombre.

Scorpius era UN HOMBRE.

Scorpius quería meter su lengua en mi boca.

Y por más que la oración sonara asquerosa, mi cuerpo convulsionó de placer cuando hizo su sutil movimiento, y como si fuera una cortina, mis defensas bajaron y creo que escuché un suspiro de placer salir de mi boca. Dejé que me acercara a él, dejé que su mano se inmiscuyera en mi cintura, dejé que me acariciara la mejilla y simplemente dejé que me besara.

Porque era delicioso. Era sublime, él sabía a gloria y su perfume era la música que llevaba al éxtasis.

Sus labios llenos y tiernos besaban los míos con parsimonia, sensuales y apasionantes como esos fragmentos en los libros que describen los besos perfectos, así exactamente me sentía, solo que ésta vez no era la tercera en la escena, era la protagonista, la imaginación aquí estaba fuera de discusión porque la realidad era arrolladora. Su lengua se movía sugestivamente hacia la mía, tratando de envolverme en su juego y no pude evitar recordar mi escena favorita del libro de Amy Harmon, llamado "Making Faces", cuando Ambrose Young le quitó el libro erótico que leía Fern, la hija del pastor del pueblo y justo ella leía una escena sexual entre los protagonistas. Ambrose la miró y le preguntó si ella había hecho lo que el libro describía en la vida real, su respuesta, luego de divagar fue que no. A mí me pasaba algo similar, me habían besado, pero nunca con lengua por respeto al gran y poderoso Harry Potter. Porque nadie en su sano juicio le metería la lengua en la garganta a la hija del niño que vivió. ¡Sacrilegio!

Pero Scorpius lo hacía, su lengua aterciopelada acariciaba la mía de una manera embriagante y cuando sus manos bajaron por mi costado y se ahuecaron en mi trasero no pude detenerlo. Me sentía un volcán en erupción. De repente, él se separó de mí, no abrí los ojos, pero sentí su mirada grisácea sobre mí. Y recordé que seguramente me veía ridícula, con mi pijama de renos navideños que para nada combinaban con ésta época del año.

-Eres preciosa…- me susurró, y su aliento cálido y mentolado acarició mis labios y antes de que pudiera disfrutar de su cosquilleo, los labios masculinos sellaron sus palabras en otro beso cálido y más demandante que el primero.

Ahí caí en cuenta de lo idiota que había sido. Recordé los comentarios de las subscriptoras de mi canal y sonreí entre besos, porque ellas habían visto lo que yo no.

"Ustedes hacen una pareja hermosa. ¡Díganme que están saliendo!"

"¡LILY AGARRA ESE BOMBON PORQUE YO TE LO ROBO!"

"Aww… que tiernos. ¿Están saliendo verdad?"

"¿No te recuerda a Han Allister? Dios mío. Así es como me lo imagino. Me enamoré"

"Se nota que están enamorados. ¿Segura que son solo amigos?

Y no, no éramos solo amigos…

**-…-**

**¡HOLA! JAJAJAJAJA. No sé qué fue esto, la verdad que no… Bueno… Pensándolo un poco mejor, sí lo sé. Llevo viendo videos en Youtube por bastante tiempo y éste pequeño one shot o lo que sea, fue inspirado en la cuenta de Zoella, ella tiene un amigo, que se llama Alfie, y hacen la pareja más linda del mundo. Lo peor es que no están saliendo, o así dicen, pero él se la pasa en su casa y siempre coloca fotos en Instagram de que está visitándola y cosas por el estilo. Aparte que ella lo menciona mucho e incluso compró tazas grandes para hacer chocolate caliente porque él le dijo que las que tenía eran muy pequeñas. Nadie va a comprar algo porque otro le diga… jajajaja… sospecho que hay algo allí aunque ellos lo niegan. Y pues todos los comentarios son alusivos a la situación entre ellos. No sé por qué les conté toda la cosa pero bueno. Para que se hagan una idea xD**

**En fin, quería hacerlo más caliente pero me acobardé al final porque me pareció que sería muy repentino. ¿No? No sé. Ya me dirán en sus comentarios. **

**Y no sé si saben pero booktube son canales dónde la gente habla de libros, hacen las reseñas, juegos y todo lo demás. Y pes ahí mismo en el texto les dejé las referencias de los libros y si quieren leer alguno les recomiendo los de Amy Harmon, de verdad es mi autora favorita de este año. Merece todos los premios del mundo. Ya, me extendí. Muchas gracias por leerme y espero que les guste. Avísenme si quieren que lo continúe. Aunque sería un fic demasiado rosa en la vida, pero bueh. A veces el organismo nos pide algo así. Un abrazo a todas y recuerda: #Pray4Venezuela**

**Han Allister: es mi novio de la serie de los siete reinos de Cinda Williams Chima. Si no han leído a ésta mujer, siento lástima por ustedes. La saga está comprendida en cuatro libros y son GENIALES. No provoca salir a ningún lado hasta que termines todos los libros. Se los recomiendo y si me tienen en estima aunque sea UN POQUITIN, lo leerán. Gracias u.u**


End file.
